jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morpheus-class star dreadnought
*Space station (standard classification system) |cost= |modifier= |hidet= |sysmods= |length=19.6 kilometers |width= |height= |mass= |max accel=1230 G |mglt=40 MGLT |max speed= |engine= |hyperdrive=*Class 2.0 *Backup Class 10 |hdrange= |hdsystem= |poweroutput=3.8 × 1026 W (shields only, total power probably eclipsing the Mandator II at ~8.0 × 1026 W) |power= |shield gen= |hull=Beskar-varient Quantum crystaline |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Turbolaser cannons (2,000, fire-linked in groups of 8) *Heavy turbolaser cannons (2,000, fire-linked in groups of 8) *Assault concussion missile tubes (250) **30 missiles each *Heavy ion cannons (250) *Mallius Fussion Ordinance Hypervelocity cannons (2) *Long-Range Turbo lasers (24) *Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors *Point-defense laser cannons (500) |complement=*TIE series starfighters (144) *AT-ATs (30) *AT-STs (40) *Prefabricated garrison bases (2) *Various other assault and support craft (total of 200) **Y-85 Titan dropship |bays= |escapepods= (20,000) |crew=*Crew (279,144) *Gunners (1,590) |skeleton=50,000 |passengers=38,000 (troops) |capacity=*250,000 metric tons |Supplies for 300,000 individuals |cargohandling= |consumables=6 years |lifesupport= |communications=HoloNet transceiver |othersystems= Nightcloak stealth field generator |hideu= |role=*Command ship *Carrier *Battleship (dreadnought) |firstuse=Around 19 BBY |era=*New Empire era *New Jedi Order era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Incom |modules= }} Morpheus-Class Star dreadnought is an Incom Corporation manufactured ship produced under Incom's quantum leap project. Like the earlier ships under this project, the Morpheus-class star dreadnought has quantum-crystalline armor. =History= After having encountered amazing success with the Quantum-class Experimental Dreadnaught, the Morpheus-class was the second vessel in what Incom hoped to be a long line of their own brand of capital ships. Unlike the Quantum-class which was merely a re-engineered Executor-class Star Dreadnaught, the Morpheus class was almost an entirely new battleship design. Though the basic shape of the Morpheus-class resembled the Executor-class, its internal navigation, propulsion, shield and weapons systems were designed from scratch. The Morpheus-class boasted experimental weaponry and a new line of quantum armour. =Offensive capanilities= Besides the vast amounts of standard weapon batteries spread out across the ship, the Morpheus class was equipped with state-of-the-art turbolasers] which were designed to barrage enemy ships from outside of their range of fire, thus giving hostiles no opportunity to retaliate. However, the most powerful weapon on-board the Morpheus-class was the Malleus fusion ordinance hypervelocity cannon. The Malleus cannon was a huge magnetic rail gun that fired a fusion charge shell at super-accelerated velocities. The Malleus cannon was specifically designed to destroy large targets. =Beskar variant quantum armour= The Morpheus-class was the first ship to use Beskar as the base metal for its quantum-crystalline armour rather than duralium. While duralium based quantum armour was gold in colour, its Beskar based counterpart had a deep black finish. The beskar variant quantum armour had several advantages over the duralium variant. While beskar armour was more costly to produce, it was significantly lighter than duralium quantum armour and more durable. The light weight of its hull armour allowed the Morpheus-class to move relatively fast for a ship of its size. =Weakness= Like the earlier Quantum-class, the Morpheus-class also had 1 meter gaps in every 500 square meters of its quantum armoured hull which left it vulnerable to pinpoint strikes. Also, though supremely powerful, the Malleus cannon required a vast amount of power to operate. To fire the Malleus cannon, the ship needed to transfer almost all of the ship's power to the cannons, thus leaving the ship's shields weakened and its propulsion and other weapons powered down. To compensate for this weakness, a smart commander would normally use the ship's stealth system to launch sneak attacks with the Malleus cannon. =References= Category:Ships Category:Ship Classes Category:Dreadnaughts